


Lovely Thang

by eddi



Series: edd's drabble collection [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Humanstuck, Mentions of sex work, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddi/pseuds/eddi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a general sense, you're more of an ass man. You prefer to get a handful of behind and squeeze when you're rocking the love boat, admire a derriere from afar, get up close and personal tasting the backside of any beauty willing to let you close enough.</p><p>But the sight of her bra snapping on her shoulder, the wiggle of her hips painting her jeans back on, the effortless and intentional tousle of her hair just gets something going in you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Thang

In a general sense, you're more of an ass man. You prefer to get a handful of behind and squeeze when you're rocking the love boat, admire a derriere from afar, get up close and personal tasting the backside of any beauty willing to let you close enough.

But the sight of her bra snapping on her shoulder, the wiggle of her hips painting her jeans back on, the effortless and intentional tousle of her hair just gets something going in you.

"You made me oversleep, you ass."

And you continue to watch her dress, eyes on her hipbones, her collarbones, her wrist bones.

"This is the third time in two weeks. You're gonna get my students talking."

The curve of her waist-to-ass drives you in circles, gets you tripping over your own tongue like a loony toon.

"And lord knows the last thing a liberal group of young women need is to discuss their instructor's love life."

You arch your back up to stretch. The bed groans at the same tone as your joints.

"But I suppose that's the least of anyone's worries, right?"

She's using your lipstick, the good shit you save for special occasions. She knows. She doesn't care. She pops her mouth at her reflection and tosses her hair again. You feel so inferior. You live for this shit.

"Because while one of us has a career, the other plays pretend with dolls."

You smile at her gentle digs. They remind you of her fingernails in your back as she whispers dirty things you dare not repeat in any kind of mixed company. Fuck.

She finishes redressing, sitting beside you to lace up her shoes. Your fingers dance over her shoulders, and she bats them away to tie. Pressing your luck again, you brush the slightest kiss along her bare neck, met with immediate dismissal once more.

"Already late. Don't think about it."

And you stop thinking about it immediately, lying back on the bed to think about something else as she pours herself coffee. 

Marriage.

It used to terrify you that these thoughts would cross your mind. But now with Dave moved out, your hairline receding steadily, your heart aching consistently, you're starting to consider things you never thought you would.

Let alone with someone so beautiful.

Instead of fawning over how much you want to eat her ass, your stomach flutters at the idea of eating out somewhere where you pretend to remember 10th grade french to read a menu. Buying wine instead of whiskey for date night. Lying together to watch TV for the banter you two mock up instead of just for the excuse to fuck.

If you woke up to her rolling out of your bed every morning instead of some third rate twink, you wouldn't be hurt. You might even be a little more thrilled. She holds your attention like no other person has. She's already started leaving some clothes here, so you may as well make it official. 

She calls you babe, and you don't feel like throwing up, except you kinda do with all those butterflies hatching.

You've been friends since your days in the industry. Occasional coworkers. You met again a few years down the road at a convention where she was telling her story, showing her sensitive side in front of a large group of people, letting everyone in on the Big Secret that you've known since day one. You started hooking up a little after.

Distance became an issue, so you kept to your respective sides of the world until God brought you back together again.

She called you one night about how Dave, a student of hers, was treating some of the girls in her Sociology course. You both had a lengthy discussion and you recognized the name. Maryam. Implored further. Connection remade, you tried to be smooth with your request for coffee.

So here you are now. Lying not-quite-naked as she laces her boots and thinking about what it would be like every day for the rest of your life.

You used to be really afraid of that shit, see. So young and stupid and so fucking horny all the time, you didn't know what the fuck to do with someone's heart. Including your own. You screwed up a few times. Let yourself get swept up in shit a few times. Almost lost everything a few times.

"What's got you looking like that?"

Here you return to her blinking at you, voice lighter than it was before, but still honey to your raw rubbed ears. She leans to press a kiss to your forehead, smearing you with your own lip stain. 

"I won't be long. It's Wednesday." She cocks her head to the side, runs a finger along your chin. You soar. "What're you thinking so hard about, hm?"

You tell her the truth. That's something you've also been doing a lot of lately. Letting your feelings out. You're experimenting with her with it. It's pretty difficult to do, but every day is a little easier. At this point, you just say what's on your mind instead of keeping the stoicism and let her in on the secrets.

You tell her you wouldn't mind waking up to her getting ready for work every day.

It sounds pretty cliche.

"That sounds pretty cliche."

But it makes her smile. And it makes you smile back to have her looking so fond in your direction. Every day you see her face, you smile, count your blessings, and thank God for what you're sitting here with.

"You're a sweetheart."

She cups your cheek and kisses your lips. More lipstick transfer. You don't care. You let her kiss you until her phone is going off and she's swearing at the screen and getting back up to find her purse.

"Won't be long, like I said. Wednesday's my shortest day. I expect you to be ready to go out tonight when I get here. That new Thai place in town is finally less packed. I know how you don't deal with crowds, but the reviews are great."

And she ruffles your hair like she knows you hate and makes her way over to the door, blows you a kiss over her shoulder before running after her lost time.

You think about taking her to Vegas sometimes. Like now. About being in a nicer place more suited to her tastes instead of what you needed for a kid for the past twenty years. You can picture travelling the world. You want to go to Pride with her this year and see how many people try to label you both as a straight couple so she can tear them a new asshole with her words.

You wonder if she will let you read through her poetry so you can see where her mind is. She likes the finger-snapping, dim lights, and one note bassline crowd. You've been with her to one of her slams. She brings tears to your eyes.

Dave's told you before that you act too quickly with your relationships, and that's why you ended up alone until now. Might be true. 

In the three off-and-on years you've been with Porrim, you haven't said you love her yet.

You ask Dave how he'd feel about if you got serious with her.

**whatre you talking about i thought you guys were like already lowkey married like i bet youve told her you love her like since day one**

The funniest thing is that you haven't said you loved her since your first scene together back when her name wasn't Porrim and she was just filling in for the usual fetish actor on a scene you desperately needed to finish to get the production crew off your literal ass.

**i mean if youre asking for my permission for you to get matrimonial bro i think you need to seriously think about telling i dunno her about thing**

You thank him for his time and lie down back in bed to breathe in the smell of her wet hair from her shower last night, clung to your pillow. You wish you could carry her scent with you everywhere. You tried washing with her soap once to accomplish that, but it wasn't the same.

Today, you decide, you will ask her to move in. You will make her a key for your apartment so she can come and go as she pleases. You'll pay for dinner, even though she always insists on paying for you both. Tonight will be a change in the tide of Strider.

You'll hold her close and kiss her soft and tell her a handful of iconic words.

And pray that she's been waiting on you to make the first move in the direction of domesticity this whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever get inspired at 2am and drabble out some words?


End file.
